Anyone else but you - Don't think too much
by connorgray
Summary: This is just a Oneshot about xPeke and Cyanide from the LoL Team called Fnatic. I just wanted them to be happy so that's what I tried. Cyanide has some feelings for Peke, and he doesn't know what to do. Soaz, Rekkles and Bora appears on the story too. WARNING for: slash, real person shipping and all of that. I also wanna say that was my first translation from spanish to english!


Another night. The house was invaded for some unknown girls that Soaz, Peke and Rekkles had decided to bring home. You could hear laughs and a light music coming from the living room, adding the little click that glasses full of beer made crashing against each other.

He was locked in the Gaming Room, training for a change. Lauri knew, he was aware of his errors and his virtues when it comes to doing what he loved most in this world, and he knew that perseverance could make you a better player. Lately he was not giving his best in championships, but he had hope.

However, it was quite difficult to concentrate with so much noise, even though he securely had the headphones on his head.

After nearly forty minutes, the game was over, but the party continued. He rose from his chair and went to the kitchen to drink some milk and go back to his room, but as always, one of the boys addressed to him.

—Don't wanna join the party, Lauri? —Asked Enrique, carrying some empty glasses to leave them on the table.

He had some lipstick marks on his face and neck; a deep red color, and burning like hell. It was the worst he had seen in a long time, considering it as an absolutely pathetic act, not to say that he was feeling a totally incomprehensible rage.

—It's two in the morning, I'll go to sleep. —The answer was clear and concise, nothing unusual coming from Lauri.

However, Enrique knew exactly what was going on. He noticed her look like a heavy butterfly perching on him, stalking him from behind, watching him with guiltiness.

He didn't want to be hard, God knew that he was not trying at all, but Lauri wasn't having a good day. Rather he wasn't having a good week, not even a good month. He had that inevitable feeling in which he needed to be alone.

He was used to living with his buddies and every day used to be a fit of laughter and an incredible game after another. Enrique and he empathized the most; everyone claimed they were inseparable and the best friends. But Lauri started to feel things he hadn't asked for: jealousy and envy to see that someone else became closer to Peke, childish anger because Enrique preferred to spend some time alone than being with him... That kind of behavior has dented him and he didn't know how to feel.

He was confused.

He lay in bed, impossible to sleep. Then he looked for some small headphones and relaxing music, and he wrapped his big body around the sheets. After a few minutes, he was already asleep enough, but the music was over. He felt the tiny gadgets fell from his ears and he slightly moved himself at the second he noticed.

The hours passed and a knock on the wall woke him from his slumber. He checked the time on the phone, five a.m. He tried to ignore it, covering his head with the pillow and cursing against who dared to wake him up. However, those blows were becoming increasingly repeated, adding a soft voice moaning in the middle of the night.

That crazy rage came back into his body, causing blood to run fast through his veins. It was him, and he was with a girl, and it wasn't the first time that everyone knew that. Sometimes Lauri wondered if he did it on purpose, if it was inside himself to let know every person in that house he was having sex.

The Finnish closed his eyes and wished not to be there in that moment. He wished not to feel so lost in this place, as if he didn't belong to that world. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last to feel this way. So the best medicine was to close his eyes and get some sleep, maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p>The sun slipped from the window grilles, instantly leaving him nearly blind. His head was heavy because of the impact that morning light had left on his clear, blue eyes. He slightly sat up in bed and removed his hair with a hand, trying to comb it.<p>

For the heat in his room he could tell it was very late, probably around eleven o'clock or even near at noon.

He didn't bother to make the bed and went to the kitchen to grab some fruit and go back to his room. Yes, that was his Sunday's plan; yesterday he played enough to know that today he would only play one or two games.

Nonetheless, things weren't so easy. Being in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and taking a good bite of an apple, he met Enrique eating some cereals while reading a magazine.

He seemed totally fresh; he didn't even have that sleep face that someone has the time they wake up. He was in his underwear, his chest with not a single hair in it and his brown skin looked soft and smooth. Inevitably, Cyanide scanned him.

He was still angry, perhaps more than the previous day, because he was one of those people who exploited if he couldn't be honest with others about what they felt. Despite being that way, he knew it wouldn't be that easy to talk to Peke, nor even be easier to have this conversation with himself.

— Good morning. —Enrique greeted with a cheerful tone in his voice, as if not. —I'm gonna finishi eating and have a game, wanna play with me? —Asked, giving Lauri his usual smile.

—Where are the guys? —Said Lauri, avoiding Peke's light eyes, giving a look to every corner of the house and realizing it was too quiet in there.

— Do you remember the girls from yesterday? —Peke let off a sweet laugh. —Looks like they get along pretty well now, so they took them to shopping.

—And you don't go? —the highest one asked as a reply.

For a moment, silence reigned in the kitchen, just permitting a small crack that caused Peke's chair crawling on the floor. He got up and put the half-eaten cup of cereals in the sink, just with some milk left in it.

—Lauri... What is happening? Yesterday you didn't want to stay at the party and today you are colder than usual. —Peke leaned against the kitchen counter, placing his hands behind his own body and glancing at the highest one. –If there's something you want to tell me, you know I am here for you… —He certainly was hesitant, but wanted to be there for his best friend.

After all, they both had something special.

—I'm fine. —He lied. —It's just I didn't sleep very well yesterday; someone was fucking in the next room.

That sounded more sudden than planned, so much that Enrique didn't know how to take it. He thought he did that with all quietness he could, because he usually would let it go. But it seemed that someone had a good hearing.

—Sorry, I didn't mean to... —Peke arranged to speak, but someone interrupted him.

—I am a little tired of this, you know? —Lauri started talking, and once his mind turned against him, he couldn't stop it. —You don't tell me a single thing now. We used to spend more time together, you know, having a drink, playing games or simply watching a movie. —He sighed deeply, trying to calm down. —Lately you are just bringing chicks and do nothing but to rub it in my face. It's very unfair, and I don't know who you are trying to deceive.

The speech was extremely dramatic, more than Lauri had intended. It sounded resentful, hurt, as if he was giving too much importance to Peke. And the truth is that he was giving it. But he was too concentrated being selfish and thinking about how hurt he was.

—I thought you didn't care, I mean, it's not the first time I do this... —He tried to excuse, badly. —We were just having fun, nothing important.

—It's just I'm sick of watching you fake it. —He finished talking, standing in front of Enrique and facing him.

He was letting fly off the handle. His eyes were red, almost ready to cry, as if couldn't bear with the impotence. He wanted to know what was going on with himself, what was happening with Peke, what the hell was between them and why he looked so sad at these moments.

He was looking down, as if that was nothing more than an owner scolding his dog for doing something wrong.

— Tsch. —Lauri snapped his teeth, getting away from him and running away from that place. He fucked enough the situation to know it was time to forget about it and follow his usual ordinary life. —I'll be in my room.

Cyanide just stepped to the door' sill, when he felt a hand tightly grabbing his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

—Wait. —Peke's voice trembled. —I'm sorry, really. I didn't thought... —Impossible to find words, everything was being too sudden.

Lauri turned away, biting his lips. He tightly clasped Enrique's hands, squeezing his wrists with all the strength he could give. He was angry, his breathing was erratic and his chest rose and fell with anxiety.

He approached him and his gaze nailed on Enrique's deep blue eyes. He could stay watching him forever, sinking into glance. But something made him wake up from that tense moment. And inside of Peke's eyes, there was no fear, not even guilt; only hunger.

Then, at that very moment, his lips were on Peke's. He was kissing him, hastily, with anger running fast through his veins. His lips were twisted around each other's and his tongue soon made presence, slipping through the other's mouth. One of his hands grabbed Enrique by the chin and forced him to open his mouth.

His feet moved on their own, going straight forward and pushing the brunette against the kitchen counter. Lauri continued, no matter what could happen next.

His eyelids were so tightly closed they hurt. Deep inside him, he felt like a frightened. As if he had to carry the consequences of doing something wrong.

However, Peke didn't move away from him. He placed his hands on the blond's face, trying to hold back, trying to stop the wild pace of those tongues were following against each other.

When Lauri wanted to realize, Enrique was letting out some moans and he separated from him to recover his breath. His hands were perched on the other's neck, preventing him from escape.

Now he felt trapped, and lost, and excited, and still angry. This was nothing but a chaos spinning in his head over and over without stopping.

Enrique kissed him again, being the one to make the first move this time. His lips were soft and juicy; a forbidden elixir. They were so red and swollen like a strawberry, they were starting to get addictive. He put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him close, pressing his small body to Lauri's bigger one.

He could feel how his heart was beating so fast that rumbled against his own chest. As he didn't know what to do with his hands and he was stroking Peke's back, he started to awkwardly let his hands fell down his butt and hips.

Both were engrossed in each other. Their bodies were in perfect harmony, as if they were locked in an endless dance. But this being the second time they had to separate to recover the air, the apartment door opened.

Lauri and Enrique abruptly separated from each other, the boys were back and everyone had to leave to their respective rooms to not to raise any suspicion.

And there were still too many unanswered questions.

* * *

><p>Some days had passed since that accident. Apparently everything was peaceful in the house, the guys trained for upcoming events and occasionally they liked to take a little time to go out and make plans together.<p>

However, it seemed to be something that hasn't changed; Lauri wasn't happy with himself after what had happened. Peke and he continued talking to each other, but the conversations were short and awkward. On more than one occasion he had noticed the presence of Soaz around when the blond tried to start a conversation with Peke.

He would let out a little laugh and went away from another corner of the house. It was something that Lauri hadn't been able to understand yet, so he thought it could be a joke between them both.

That morning had been like any other. He got up at a reasonable hour this time, the clock struck ten o'clock and he woke up very relaxed thanks to one of those magical showers before going to sleep.

He left the room and he prepared a cup of cereals, ready to eat it on the couch with all his room and team mates. Rekkles was still half asleep, Yellowstar and Soaz were talking about something that he wasn't able to listen and Peke was paying attention to what they were saying, laughing at the some odd joke.

— We have to do the shopping. —Rekkles blurted out, raising from his sudden death, and slowly opening his eyes. —It's still early, but I'll shower and go out to buy, who is in this with me? —He proposed.

Bora Kim snorted and groaned softly, stretching and showing him more tired than usual to avoid the excursion to the supermarket.

— I can go out; I have nothing better to do. —Said Peke smiling, thanks to the Asian boy.

—Who else wants to come? —Asked again the Swedish, looking around.

—Bora and I can go with you, Martin. —Soaz finally replied, glancing intermittently at Lauri and Enrique, hitting a light smile.

Among complaints and more complaints from Yellowstar, the boys were soon dressed and ready to leave, before the queue of moms and housewives would flood the supermarkets in the area.

The first to finish getting ready was Paul, who returned to the living room where he just found Cyanide sitting watching TV; as he expected.

— I think it will take an hour for us to come home, between one thing and the other. —The brunette began to talk. —Whatever it's that's happening between you and Peke, I want you to find a solution so the peace can reign in this house again. —Lauri took off his eyes from the TV to look at Soaz, noticing that little smile was still on his face, which made him smile too. —Deal, dude? —He finished, patting the Finnish on the shoulder.

— Hey you! Hurry up or we'll go out without you! —Bora Kim yelled from the door, with a few plastic bags in a hand and his usual backpack on his back. Rekkles was right beside him, putting the finishing touches to his hairstyle in a mirror next to the entrance hall.

— Peke is not gonna give up so easily if you don't fix whatever is between you, ya' know. —It was the last thing he said, with a serious tone in his voice, but he turned to Lauri devoting total confidence in him.

The boys left the house with a loud slam behind them. Lauri got up and turned off the TV, letting out a deep sigh and pacing through the hallway, leading to his own room right next to Peke's one. He heard the sound of the shower and how the water fell, feeling even that miserable sound made him nervous.

Few days passed since that and he hadn't stopped thinking about the same thing: What was he felt for Enrique? Why they kissed? What kind of person was him to demand him what to do or not to do?

Of course, he hadn't been able to find anything that was asking for. Sometimes Lauri thought he couldn't know enough from himself to solve certain problems from his life, and that made him feel frustrated and hysterical.

He came back to the bed, to take refuge in the sheets as if it was his den. He knew he had to do something about that matter and he felt prepared enough to face the situation, but he didn't know what words to choose. He rested his arms on his head and thought, thought and thought as many times he could until someone knocked on the door. He knew who was.

— Can I come in? —He asked, but no one bothered to answer, so Peke interpreted that as a yes.

Lauri glanced at the brunette; he was wearing a dark gray shirt and just his boxers. His hair was moist and messy; he brought a small towel around his neck to prevent his clothes from get wet.

Enrique approached the blond's bed, standing right next to the edge. Both were looking at each other, but none of them knew where to begin.

— That girl from the other day... Do you like her? —Lauri sat up in bed, with his back against the wall.

— Truth is... no. —Peke took a small pause. — And if you're going to ask why I slept with her, I will reply I don't know. —He answered, anticipating his movements.

Lauri sighed, leading his glance to the bed and pointing at Peke where he should sit down, though he turned his back on him. He turned and played around with the white sheets between his fingers, biting his lower lip with sheer nervousness.

— I'm sorry for what happened between us, I'm sorry about the other day, and... I don't know... —The brunette swallowed, trying to concentrate. — I won't... I won't sleep with anyone if you... don't want. —He finished in a low voice, almost a whisper, looking up to observe the expression of the highest.

He gave Lauri a small smile and a tender look, with those puppy eyes. He hated being angry with one of the most important persons in his life, someone who already had been a long time beside him.

Although Enrique didn't know what exactly was how he felt for Lauri, he knew he wanted to be with him and support him in everything.

— Come here. —Aimed Lauri, returning that tiny smile as best he knew.

Peke did so, pressing his knees against the mattress and letting his body to fall forward. Lauri sat up again and raised his hands to place them in his cheeks, kissing him.

This kiss was totally different from the last time. It was slow, quiet, softer than normal. Just his thin lips colliding with Peke's thicker ones, merging with him in an act of love and sweetness. One of his hands caressing her plump cheeks and the other placed on the neck, playing with his short strands of hair.

Those little kisses lasted barely a minute, since Peke had taken the liberty of biting Lauri's lower lip and now he under his body and his tongue crept into his mouth again.

Tearing out him some little moans one more time, his wet tongue mingled with his in some circular movements, deeply exploring his mouth.

Lauri let fell down one of his arms on the bed, the other still looking somewhere on Peke's body to place it. His fingers found the neck very interesting, tracing soft paths with his hard fingertips and then immediately checking his collarbone.

Enrique was grateful that kisses won't stop, because his lips were becoming more used to Lauri's ones, his tongue became increasingly more expert.

However, his hands were indecisive and trembling. Peke thought maybe his partner could have some success with women, but at the end of the day he always ended up sleeping alone.

He smiled as he realized how different they were from each other. Lauri preferred to think things twice before doing them and yet he was someone impulsive and adventurous.

Some minutes passed until the blond stopped kissing him to concentrate on biting and licking his neck, caressing her chest over the shirt and noticing how Peke's body quivered beneath that delicate touch.

Enrique gently rose and fell his hips in a reflex action, up and down. His body wanted more, and still only frustrated moans came out of his mouth. Lauri hadn't even taken off his clothes.

Therefore, he raised one of his hands up to catch one of their partner's. He watched it for a few seconds and laced his fingers with his, placing a kiss on them. So, ready to help him a bit, he guided the hand to his chest. He rubbed it over his chest, no matter if the fabric of his shirt was in between, and started descending it down to his pelvis.

Lauri probably wouldn't know where to go, and his expression was so funny at this point that Peke laughed.

— What... what are you laughing at? —The Finnish furrowed his brow, feeling a little offended.

Enrique hadn't let go Lauri's hand at any time, although he knew that the blond knew what to do with that part of his body.

He carried that hand to his inner thighs and so until bumped into his crotch.

— You know you can touch me... right? —The brunette smiled again, this time pressing Lauri's hand against his erection, lifting his hips at once.

He groaned as he felt Lauri's robust fingers fit with his growing erection. The underwear will still press him and made him impatient, but the fact that it was Lauri the one who was touching him in that situation, made him feel really happy.

However, it seemed that neither of them was willing to wait too long to continue. The foreplay was good, but the excitement grew more and more and it was impossible to stop.

Lauri pulled down Peke's boxers, letting his erection to be free. He correctly placed himself on the bed and he slowly began to touch his partner. His hand closed around his crotch and the palm was wet enough to move it, thanks to Enrique's reactions from the previous touches.

Henry sat up slightly from the waist up, resting one of his elbows on the mattress and curling his other arm around Lauri's neck. He wanted to be nearer to him, he wanted to feel his skin against him, his breath hitting his own and he wanted to kiss those lips again and again relentlessly until time stopped.

The blond was almost silent as their hands were touching him, getting a little faster, more passionately. His chest vibrated with excitement to see what would happen next, because he was feeling fulfilled touching his partner.

He clenched his hand a bit stronger from time to time around his wet erection, sometimes placing it at the tip and stroking it with just the fingers. He could hear Peke's moans flooding the entire room, but yet he only concentrated on his body, trying to give him all the pleasure he could. He didn't left a single place without exploring it, without touching or kissing it. He licked one of his ears, his neck, enjoying the feel of his chest... There was nothing that wouldn't fascinate him.

— Lauri... —sighed the other, certainly stunned. — Stop, please...

— Why? —Asked Lauri.

Enrique laughed again.

— You have totally absurd questions, you know? —He managed to speak between moans.

Cyanide released a grumpy huff in response, showing his usual frown expression.

— Come closer. —He smiled, saying at the words that started it all.

Lauri obeyed like a puppy. Peke stopped to kiss him again as he tightly hugged him, now it was the one who took the lead, because he was the one who looked more skilled from them both.

With those kisses, Enrique distracted him. He began to move, pushing the Finnish's larger body sideways and standing above him. He sat just above his hips being careful not to bump into that erection that threatened to break his pants; he didn't want to cause him any damage.

He kissed him again and now his lips followed him, down to his neck and repeatedly licking and biting the hardest he could. The mark of his teeth was red around his white skin and when Lauri wanted to realize, Peke's tongue was playing with one of his ears.

However, he didn't intend to stay behind and it seemed that the shame had no place in this kind of situation. He strongly grabbed Enrique's bum and massaged it and dug his fingertips into the skin with an insatiable hunger.

— You were taking your time to touch me there. —Peke whispered in one of the Lauri's red ears, letting out a warm sigh near it.

— Oh, shut up. —The Finnish ironically answered to those constant and gratuitous attacks by his partner, who just wanted to have fun.

Lauri didn't know exactly what to do at this moment, but he guessed that eventually he would find out.

He raised one of his hands up to Peke's face, grabbing him by the chin and forced him to look at him. He rubbed his lips with his thumb and Enrique knew quite well what to do. He opened his mouth and let Lauri introduce his fingers in and he began to lick and suck getting carried away by the excitement.

Once these were wet, Lauri soon introduced one of them inside his partner. Slowly but surely, trying not to twist them too much or not to press too hard. He had no idea what he was doing, but it seemed that Enrique enjoyed it.

He decided to go deeper, ripping off a suffocated groan from his lover. He twisted a little that finger and began to slowly thrust it in and out, watching the thousand and one expressions on Peke's face.

Arching slightly his back and pressing his fingertips on Lauri's back, he raised his face and shamelessly let out a moan after another. The Finnish became eager and he gradually began to introduce another finger, painfully. But Enrique didn't complain, he was giving his best so the things could work and he was trying the nerves couldn't eat Lauri till when the time came.

He gently moved his hips and he left those magical and inexperienced fingers to almost make him touch the sky. Although when he already had the third inside hem, he felt a big emptiness without almost noticing.

— You're so impatient... —He managed to say before Lauri would push him to the bed.

He left Peke with his back to him, and that position felt shameful but safe. He felt his breath on his neck and his hands walking down his bare chest, and slowly going down to masturbate him again.

— Aren't you gonna take your clothes off or what? —Questioned Enrique, twisting his neck to reach Lauri's gaze and raise an eyebrow, with a comical expression.

However, Lauri was so into himself for certain matters. So Peke decided to turn around and take himself those uncomfortable boxers and that simple shirt he wore. He kissed and caressed his cheeks, hugging him and making him to understand just with a look that he liked the way he was. That he didn't have to hide anything about himself.

He turned around again and he felt how Lauri was hugging him from behind. The warmth of his body was something that he had never felt with anyone, something that completely filled him with just a minimum touch.

Even so, that was not the only thing he felt. Behind him, something vigorous rose and stumbled with his butt on the way. His erection was rubbing his bum while Lauri began to masturbate him again with his free hand, holding his crotch and ready to do something with it; but not knowing what.

Enrique slightly pulled him away, though he didn't want to. He slumped forward, resting his head on the pillow, even without stopping looking at the blond.

Neither of them said anything this time, nothing to challenge the other, nothing that could disturb or make both feel insecure. Peke was breathing heavily and with his mouth wide open, waiting. Lauri was too embarrassed to continue, but it was something that he had to do, it was something he wanted to do, something he needed to do above all things.

He came near to him and hugged him with one of his hands, twisting it around his waist. He kissed his back and grabbed his erection from the base, pushing his bum's flesh and positioning himself to enter Peke.

And he finally did it. Slowly he made his way into him; they melted together. Their bodies began to merge into each other: Lauri felt how the jealousy, envy and all those past conflicts between them became nothing but ashes.

Lauri wouldn't stop caressing him, to kissing him on the neck, in his back and his ears. He heard some painful cries coming from Enrique and he stopped occasionally. He would never let himself to hurt him more than his selfish thoughts had already done.

However, Peke's look was showing him how much he was enjoying that despite the initial pain. He left out stifled sighs and groans into the bed's pillow and slowly got carried away, beginning to move his hips up and down.

He wanted more, and as always, Peke gained everything he wanted.

— Does it feel good? —Asked Lauri between grunt moans.

He completely left his weight on Peke, pressing him against the mattress. The other one replied with a jerk of hips that almost made him turn mad.

That sign made the pace to return constant, rhythmic. In and out, each thrust became better than the last.

— What... —Peke stopped to let out a soft and grunt moan. — ...What do you think? —He smiled, biting his lower lip.

Lauri smiled back but he couldn't see it. Then he put both hands on his waist and continued to thrust inside Peke again and again, eliciting moan after moan, barely letting him breathe.

On the other hand, he also felt like the temperature of his body becoming higher as Peke's insides felt even better than before.

It had been only a few minutes and he felt like dying inside. Maybe that was the feeling called happiness.

— Lauri... You're killing me.

The thrusts were increasingly becoming hard and fast: driven by passion. Lauri was incredibly overwhelmed by so much pleasure. Touching Enrique again, wanking him faster and faster as he fucked him without resentment.

Those moans were music to his ears, but he was anxious to make him come, to hear him die in his arms.

And Peke didn't take too long to completely melt, finally coming in Lauri's robust hand and spreading it all over the bed' sheets.

After a few seconds, Lauri left his insides and finished; wanting to move aside but finally gotten carried away by the excitement, coming over Enrique's back.

He lay down beside him. Enrique was still facing down, but he let his head resting on his arms. Lauri caught his breath for a few seconds and looked at him, perhaps giving him the most honest smile he ever had.

He kissed him on the nose and checked the time on his mobile. Fifty-five minutes had passen, just in time.

— Come on; don't take too much time to get dressed. —Warned the Finnish, with that permanent smile on his face.

— Me? Getting dressed? —Peke let out a sonorous laugh. —Thanks to you I'll have to get back to shower, smartass.

They both smiled this time, kissing for the last time. Enrique got up from the bed, his body was weak and sticky, but his soul was at peace. He slightly stretched his body and looked at the mess that they had left on the bed.

— And I think... that you shouldn't take very long to do the laundry.


End file.
